


Willing to Pay

by Astrosea (dssar232)



Category: Remnants of Filth, Yu Wu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dssar232/pseuds/Astrosea
Summary: Small drabble based on the kiss prompt on a scar for chapter 9 of the novel Yu Wu where I just really wanted Mo Xi to hug Gu Mang





	Willing to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> I really have enjoyed reading Yu Wu and hope to write more for these characters. Hope you enjoy it!

Mo Xi stayed standing as he watched Gu Mang’s back as he continued to clean himself with the cold water and a white towel that was soaking up the blood. He couldn’t find the strength within himself to tear his eyes away from the angry red marks that overlapped on Gu Mang’s back. He was aware that Gu Mang had always had scars, but those scars had typically always been on his front, earned through battles and fights, from defending himself or others.

But Mo Xi had never seen them like this, Gu Mang’s broad back ravaged with fresh whip scars that are still seeping blood. Those deep, angry red marks administered as punishment, punishment for not earning enough. For not earning anything. 

But among the fresh scars, the skin of his back was marred by unfamiliar burn scars, knife wounds, and more whip marks. Gu Mang’s back was nothing like the back in Mo Xi’s memories, the smooth broad back he had once ran his hands along. He could still recall pressing Gu Mang down to the bed, brushing his lips along the muscular back that shivered beneath him. 

His large hands tightened into fists at his sides as he continued to gaze at Gu Mang who was still casually cleaning his wounds with cold water. 

‘Traitors shouldn’t be asking for money.’  
‘I owe them.’

_What the fuck Gu Mang? You owe them, so you let them humiliate you in all those ways listed? You let them hurt you and fuck you and take no payment? And then get punished for not receiving said payment? What the fuck is wrong with you?_

Mo Xi’s voice is furious in his head, screaming in a tone that would never come out of his mouth from what he has witnessed in this one night. His anger towards Gu Mang continued to grow. Anger and hurt, just by standing in this room with a Gu Mang that behaved nothing like the man he had once known. 

_They don’t owe you because you are a traitor? Then what about me? Forcing me to sneak into this establishment like some repulsive (vulgar) miscreant? What do you owe me for believing that you weren’t a traitor until you forced a blade into my chest? The one who intertwined with you! I... I thought you cared for me. And this...this is what you have become? This empty and broken person of who you once were?_

“It’s just sex,” he can still hear Gu Mang’s low voice breathing into his ear. “Why not enjoy it with a friend?”

 _You owe me!_ He wants to scream. _You owe me for all of those nights! You owe me for believing there was more between us! You owe me...you owe me for leaving.  
You traitor...you traitor...you...you left me. _

Mo Xi’s vision clears from the violent red tint it was about to take as he continues to take in Gu Mang’s injured back. He watches as the drops of water follow along the angry raised scars from the whip, leading down to the trousers Gu Mang wore low on his waist. 

He’ll need to find ointment to administer to Gu Mang’s injuries and bandages to wrap them. Even if Gu Mang gave no indication of pain, Mo Xi knew the wounds needed to be properly treated. 

He doesn’t know how Gu Mang came to be like this, how he came to have no reaction to pain or humiliation, how he came to care for nothing but money. But he wants to...he wants to understand all of it. 

He cannot stop himself from crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Gu Mang’s waist, pressing his face into a broad shoulder.

“I’ll pay. I’ll pay for all the services on that damn list.” He turns his head and brushes his lips against one of those angry scars. “Just let me hold you for a moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope to write more for these two but I'm a little worried I'll write them a little too ooc. But if there's a specific scenario you'd like to see them in, you can comment a prompt or dm me on twitter and I'll try my best to write it. Again, thank you for reading! 
> 
> [Astro Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Astrosea23)


End file.
